ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Fontwell
Steven Fontwell is an agent in the Department of Floaters, operating out of Response Center 4095. He is written by Meta. Agent Profile Appearance Steven is an averagely built twenty-something male. He has blond hair and brown eyes, standing at average height. He was created as a generic American high-schooler, although he has since grown up a little. Personality Despite having settled down, married and had a daughter Steven still maintains some of the high-school jock air about him that helped him to stand out in his PPC training. Although clearly in love with both his wife and daughter his eye has been known to harmlessly wander, which isn't helped by his partner Wallis. Agent History ; 2004 Steven is created in a CSI:NY badfic as the nine-year-old son of a murder victim. He is pulled from the story by an agent pair who cannot bring themselves to kill him as well, then placed in the PPC Nursery. ; 2011 Steven is assigned to Training Center 2147 under the tutelage of Veteran Agent Monty Biggins, along with Sasha Lipsen, Shawn Cooper-Wright, and Wallis. The rookies spend the year training, joined briefly by Jessie Reynolds and Stan Jones. ; 2012 Steven, Sasha, and Wallis break regulations and enter the Word World unauthorized, finding themselves up against a Sue known as Aurora Stark, the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Despite the world nearly tearing apart, the rookies are able to take out the Sue, which prompts the Sunflower Official to grant Steven and Sasha full agent status, assigning them to the Department of Floaters and Response Center 4095. 2013 During the Blackout of 2013 Steven and Sasha find themselves trapped in a blacked out Response Center after a creeper blew up the external corridor. Having been trapped for almost a week with nothing but a deck of cards and a case of Bleeprum, no one is particularly surprised when Sasha emerges pregnant with their child. 2014 After the birth of Lindsey Fontwell, Sasha transfers to the department of Personnel and Steven is partnered with the newly promoted Agent Wallis. Wallis moves into RC 4095 with Steven, Sasha, and Lindsey, and is pretty much used as a live-in nanny. Mission Logs Home: Mission Control Agent Training ; 2011 * 001 - "School's In" ** Steven is assigned to TC 2147 along with Sasha Lipsen, Shawn Cooper Wright, and Wallis. * 002 - "The First Challenge" ** In which Shawn and Sasha get to practice charges while Steven and Wallis bite off more than they can chew. * 003 - "Technical Issues" ** Steven, Sasha and Wallis observe a Lord of the Rings badfic as Shawn bugs the folks at DoSAT with a million and one questions. * 004 - "What Have I Gotten Into?" ** New rookie agents Stan Jones and Jessie Reynolds are introduced to the PPC, and seem confused by the experience. ; 2012 * 005 - "Field Trip" ** The rookies find an empty response center... what could possibly go wrong? * 006 - "All Change" ** The rookies face their punishment... and face their replacements? ; 2015 * 007 - "A Man, An Ewok and a Baby" ** Steven and Wallis deal with a Walking Dead Mary Sue, and babysitting duties Category:PPC Agents Category:Badfic Characters Category:Department of Floaters